Continue updating the records of 16,000 members of the Twin Registry including addresses, morbidity and mortality events, and personal characteristics related to disease. Continue support of the NHLBI Twin Study. Analyze morbidity and mortality for concordance within twin pairs of heart disease and other causes of death to assess genetic and environmental factors that relate to disease occurrence.